Brotherhood
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang dua orang putra yang saling membenci. Bukan untuk memperebutkan kasih sayang, namun demi sebuah pengakuan bahwa salah satu diantara mereka adalah putra sah dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata/"Akai putra dari Hinata." Rai Gaara membuka suara/Sasuke membalas, "Sanadalah Putra kandungnya. Dia putra sah Hinata yang sebenarnya."/Warn;OC, Bahasa kasar! RnR please?


**Brotherhood**

Rate: T

Genre: Family/Hurt

Mainpair: OC,

Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke (selingan)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Warn: Typo, EYD salah, dan kurangnya waktu ngedit (baca: Cuma dari HP) bikin fict ini banyak kekurangan, saya mohon maaf. Dan sebelum kaian jauh baca, disini yang akan saya ceritakan adalah anak dari Hinata. Jadi maaf kalau tidak ada interaksi antara main utama GH dan SH, kaupun ada itu hanya _flashback._

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 _ **Brotherhood (c) Hikari no Aoi**_

.

.

.

Rai Akai Dan Uchiha Sanada merupakan musuh abadi. Sejak lahir mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersahabat. Belum lagi masalah pribadi antara ayah mereka yang kian memperkeruh keadaan, Semuanya semakin runyam.

Seperti hari ini, saat mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu dikantin sekolah. Dua manik Hazel dan Onyxs yang saling beradu tajam, dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat teman-teman disekitar mereka menjauh demi mencari aman. Mereka tidak mau terlibat dan mendapat masalah dengan duo berandal yang meski tampan, tapi kelewat nakal.  
Pokoknya gawat kalau sampai berurusan dengan mereka.

"Oh, si anak panda lapar ya? Sayang disini tidak ada daun _Eucalyptus._ " Sapa Sanada sambil menyeringai. Ditatapnya pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh beda dengan dirinya tersebut dengan tatapan mata mengejek. "Oh, apa harus aku telfon kebun binatang supaya diantar?"

Akai balas menyeringai. Ia bersedekap tangan sambil maju selangkah. Meladeni mulut besar si Uchiha yang sama saja busuknya dengan sang ayah. "Haha, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada anak ayam yang sedang tersesat ditengah sawah begini? Kau tidak takut dimangsa ular, hm?"

Sanada mengertakkan giginya. Mereka berdua saling melempar cacian yang bersangkutan dengan sang ayah. Meski mereka harus akui juga, bahwa mereka berdua memang 'jiplakan' super dari Gaara dan Sasuke sendiri, Tapi tetap saja, masalah ini tidak akan bisa selesai dengan mudah karena kedua ayah mereka juga memiliki rasa kebencian yang sama terhadap satu sama lain. Itu sulit.

"Heh, bisa kau tutup mulut brengse-"

"Yo, Yo... Ini masih pagi _-ttebasa!_ Jangan saling makan omongan kasar." Uzumaki Boruto menepuk kedua pundak teman seangkatanya tersebut. Lalu dengan sekali rengkuhan, Putra semata wayang Naruto itu mendekatkan dua pemuda yang sedari tadi berselisih paham kedalam rangkulan hangat yang terlihat berat. 

"Ada banyak yang melihat, kalian mau masuk ruang bimbingan lagi hm?"

Akai melempar pandangan wajahnya. Sedangkan Sanada mendecih tak suka.

"Aku tidak takut, memangnya dia yang harus jaga imej ayahnya?" Cerca Akai pedas.

Sanada melepas rangkulan Boruto, lalu kembali memandang _rival_ merahnya tajam. "Kau brengsek, memangnya kau sendiri diakui sebagai penerus Sabaku hah?"

Boruto berdecak sekali sebelum akhirnya menarik Sanada dalam rangkulannya lagi. Bahkan, ia juga mengeratkan rangkulannya terhadap Akai yang diprotes oleh si empu dengan desisan tajam.

"Sudah hentikan, atau aku akan lapor pada kepala sekolah Hanabi!"

Setelah dirasa dua pemuda itu tak saling menghujat lagi, Boruto akhirnya nyengir lebar. "Yosh, kita makan sekarang! Aku yang traktir!"

.

Brotherhood

. 

"Kai, kau mau latihan klub sepulang sekolah ini?" Inojin menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya. Dari raut temannya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tunjukkan, Putra Ino dan Sai tersebut menduga jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Aku ada urusan," Jawab Akai singkat. "Hari ini mau bolos."

Inojin penasaran. Masih berdiri didepan bangku Akai, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bagaimanapun juga bolosnya Akai hari ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. "Kemana?"

Rai Akai berdiri dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya. Ia memasang wajah serius sambil menatap manik Inojin dalam. "Bertemu ibu."

Saat itu juga, Inojin hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bahkan membiarkan Akai pergi melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menghentikannya lagi. Bahkan, walau ia memiliki wewenang sebagai ketua klub gambar yang seminggu lagi akan ada lomba, ia tatap tak sampai hati untuk memaksa Akai latihan dengan kondisi yang seperti itu.  
Lalu sebelum Akai benar-benar terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya, Inojin berbalik.  
"Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya?" 

.

.  
Brotherhood

. 

Sanada berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi oleh rerumputan kering. Musim panas sudah hampir berlalu, dan angin berembus yang terasa menembus baju seragam sekolahnya terasa seperti menusuk kulit. Sebentar lagi musim berganti, ia harus mengenakan baju hangat, pikir Sanada menebak nasehat sang ibu jika cuacanya sudah mulai dingin seperti ini. Hah, andai ia bisa makan seporsi _cinamon rolls_ juga. Pasti rasanya lebih baik.

Saat menundukkan tatapan matanya dari langit yang menampakkan lembayung senja, sepasang obsidian yang ia dapat dari sang ayah melihat sosok pemuda berseragam sama dengan dirinya tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Dia Rai Akai. Mereka bertemu lagi setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi pagi yang bisa dilerai oleh Boruto.  
Sial.

Baik Akai maupun Sanada, keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan tidak suka. Apalagi jika bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jangan mengikutiku, sialan." Akai meremas buket bunga mawar merahnya. Lalu dengan tatapan nyalang, ia memperingkatkan sang _rival_ yang kini juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.  
"Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain, ha?"

Sanada menekan rahangnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tengah bersabar. Namun saat mendengar perkataan Akai barusan, ia Menggenggam lebih erat lagi sebuket bunga lavender yang ada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tak membalas perkataan si rambut merah.  
"Aku duluan yang datang!"

Akai mendecih, ia hanya memutar bola matanya kesal sebelum mengacuhkan keberadaan Sanada dengan membalikkan badan untuk menatap batu nisan warna gading yang ada dihadapannya. Ia harus ingat dimana ia sekarang. Akai tidak mau meladeni pemuda bodoh itu saat ini. Itu hanya akan membuat orang yang ia sayangi sedih.

"Aku datang, ibu."

Sanada menggertakkan giginya. Sudah ia bilang, kan bahwa ia duluan yang datang?! Mengapa brengsek Akai itu suka sekali memancing emosinya?!  
"Pergi dari sini sekarang,"

Kalimat yang penuh akan tekanan itu membuat Akai menoleh. Namun dengan tenang, ia membalas perkataan sang pemuda berambut _raven._ "Jangan memancingku, aku tidak mau berkelahi didepan ibu."

Bangsat! Itu kata-katanya! Siapa juga yang mau berkelahi di hadapan ibu mereka-ah tidak, yang benar adalah, siapa juga yang mau berkelahi di depan makam ibunya?! "Diam kau sialan. Dia ibuku!"

Nafas keduanya memburu. Baik Akai dan Sanada, tidak ada yang mau mengakhiri tatapan tajam itu. Kedua tangan mereka saling terkepal kuat, mencoba memberikan ekstistensi bahwa salah satu diantara mereka adalah yang terhebat. Karena menurut mereka, hanya satu orang sajalah yang pantas mendapat pengakuan sebagai Putra dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Sanada mendengus. Ia melempar pandangannya kesamping saat melihat Batu nisan sang ibu. Ia harus jaga sikap. Sebagai Putra yang baik dan bermartabat, ia tidak boleh tertipu oleh tipu muslihat yang Akai gunakan untuk memprovokasinya.  
Melangkah dengan tenang, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu lalu membungkuk untuk menaruh sebuket lavender yang sedari tadi ia bawa khusus untuk diberikan pada sang bunda.  
"Bunda, aku datang."

.

.

.

Brotherhood

.

.

.

Baik Akai dan Sanada, mereka tak tahu pasti kapan pertama kali bertemu. Yang jelas, dulu saat mereka masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, pada musim salju bulan Desember, mereka bertemu di sebuah kediaman yang seluruh bangunannya bergaya tradisional. Saat itu, adalah momen dimana kedua ayah mereka bertemu dengan balutan jas warna hitam rapi.  
Hanya ada beberapa orang yang hadir disana, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki warna mata yang unik. Yakni warna Gading.

Waktu itu, mereka berempat berdiri bersamaan disebuah ruangan yang sepertinya disiapkan khusus untuk memajang foto seseorang beserta dupa dan sebuah cawan kecil dengan pemukulnya yang diletakkan diatas rak. Atsmosfirnya berat, hanya ada keheningan mencekam yang membuat susah untuk bernapas.  
Di hari peringatan tersebut, Sanada dan Akai hanya saling bertatapan tak mengerti saat kedua ayah mereka melempar pandangan tajam satu sama lain sambil menggenggam jemari kecil mereka. Awalnya, Akai dan Sanada tak saling terganggu dengan kehadiran masing-masing, dan hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka ada di ruangan yang sama dengan udara yang menyesakkan dada. Namun, semenjak perkataan ayah mereka hari itu, semuanya berubah. Sekaligus, menjadi momen yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan sampai detik ini. 

.

.  
Brotherhood

.  
.

"Akai putra dari Hinata." Rai Gaara membuka suara. Jemari besarnya menggengam telapak tangan sang anak yang menunjukkan raut wajah bertanya padanya. Meski begitu, Gaara mengabaikannya. "Dia putra yang sah."

Pun dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki bermata kelam itu melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan, balas menatap tajam sepasang Hazel yang mengintimidasi dirinya. "Sanadalah Putra kandungnya. Dia putra sah Hinata yang sebenarnya."

Lalu sunyi lagi. Tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Namun dua bocah laki-laki tersebut tahu bahwa ayah mereka tengah bertarung sengit lewat tatapan mata tajam yang membuat atmosfir diruangan tersebut semakin memberat.  
Itu tidak enak. Rasanya semakin sesak.

"Kai, kau ingin bertemu ibu kan? Wanita cantik yang ada di foto itu adalah ibumu." Kata Gaara sambil menoleh pada putranya. Ia mengisyaratkan sang anak untuk menatap figura berukuran satu meter tersebut. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Manik Hazel Akai mengamati dengan seksama detil foto yang mengagumkan itu. Seolah-olah, foto tersebut benar-benar sang ibu yang tersenyum cerah sambil berdiri dihadapannya meski sang waktu tak mengizinkannya untuk bergerak. Wanita bersurai biru tua itu sangat cantik. Bahkan tatapan matanya teelihat begitu memukau dan teduh.  
Sekarang Akai tahu, bahwa warna mata sang ibu sama dengan kebanyakan orang yang ada di ruang depan. Mereka adalah keluarga, pikirnya.  
"Ibu,"

"Tidak, Wanita itu adalah ibumu, Sanada." Sasuke berjongkok supaya tingginya sejajar dengan putra semata wayangnya. Lalu dengan lembut, diusapnya kepala sang anak sambil menatap foto mendiang Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. "Bukan ibunya, tapi ibumu."

Sontak, dua bocah kecil itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, masih belum mengerti mengapa mereka memiliki ibu yang sama. Apa berbagi ibu itu bisa? Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benak mereka berdua. Namun, Setahu Akai dan sanada, tidak. Karena ,saat di sekolah, teman-teman mereka hanya memiliki satu ayah dan satu ibu. Jadi mengapa sekarang mereka memiliki dua ayah berbeda dan satu ibu yang sama?

"Jangan berbohong pada anak kecil, Sasuke. Atau anakmu akan tumbuh menjadi pecundang sepertimu!"

"Kau yang diam Gaara! Jelas sekali Sanada adalah anak dariku dan Hinata!"

"Kau pikir kau menang hanya karena tes DNA mereka cocok? Kau bahkan juga sudah tahu bahwa Akai juga sama cocoknya dengan DNAku dan Hinata!"

"Kau itu hanya masa lalunya, kau adalah Kenangan buruk yang membuat Hinata meninggal seperti ini!"

"Kau pikir kau juga bukan bajingan yang menyebabkan dia depresi hingga meninggal, hah? Perselingkuhanmu dengan Karin itulah penyebab dia meninggal, Sasuke!"

"Lalu kau apa, keparat! Kau memperkosa Hinata dan menghancurkan hidupnya dengan membesarkan setan kecilmu itu! Kau yang membuatnya mati, brengsek!"

"Kemari kau, bangsat!"

Akai dan Sanada sudah tak mengerti lagi kedua ayah mereka membicarakan apa, yang jelas, saat itu dua orang dewasa yang mereka hormati tengah mencengkram kerah kemeja satu sama lain dengan tangan mengepal kuat diudara. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain.

Bocah kecil seperti mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup, Rasa ketakutan, trauma, dan syok yang bercampur menjadi satu, membuat mereka hanya bisa berdiri terdiam sambil menyaksikan kedua ayah mereka yang saling menghujat dan berkelahi. Tubuh kecil mereka gemetar ketakutan menyaksikan hal tersebut, Hingga suara pintu yang dibanting paksa, membuat empat pasang mata disana mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada sosok yang baru saja datang dengan suara gaduh luar biasa.

"Kurangajar kalian semua!" disana, ada sesosok wanita muda yang wajahnya mirip dengan wanita yang ada di foto. Namun, ia memiliki warna dan gaya rambut yang berbeda. Oh, bahkan sekali lihat saja Akai dan Sanada tahu bahwa wanita tersebut tidak selembut ibu mereka.

Wanita berbaju hitam itu masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan mata yang tak kalah garang dari ayah mereka berdua. Apa ia juga akan ikut berkelahi?

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kakakku, hah? Bajingan-bajiangan seperti kalian inilah yang membuat kakakku meninggal! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki sial kalian dirumah ini lagi!"

Gaara dan Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman mereka dan mendekati si wanita yang baru saja berteriak-teriak, namun belum sempat mereka memberikan penjelasan, wanita galak tersebut sudah kembali menyuarakan kalimat yang Akai dan Sanada ketahui sebagai kalimat usiran.

"Aku tidak mau melihat atau mendengar apapun dari bajingan seperti kalian! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA! BAWA MONSTER KECIL ITU SEKALIAN DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI, DASAR PEMBUNUH!"

.

.

.

Brotherhood

.

.

.

Akai tak tinggal diam. Ditampiknya bunga yang Sanada bawa, dan mendorong pemuda berambut raven itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Putra dari Rai Gaara itu bahkan menginjak bunga tersebut sebelum Sanada sempat bangun.

"Dia ibuku, singkirkan bunga murahan itu! "

Karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hingga merusak buket bunga yang dibawa untuk bundanya, hal itu tentu saja membuat Sanada murka dengan tindakan yang barusan Akai lakukan. Pemuda itu sudah keterlaluan! Ia harus diberi pelajaran!

"Kau brengsek!" Dengan sigap, Sanada bangkit dan balas menyerang dengan menghantam pipi kanan Akai dengan tinju kuatnya sebelum Akai sempat menghindar. Tak sampai disana, Sanada bahkan memberikan serangan susulan dengan tinju yang lain hingga membuat rival sekaligus saudaranya itu terhuyung-huyung kebelakang.  
Mereka berdua benar-benar muak dengan satu sama lain.

Nafas Sanada memburu, ditatapnya tajam Akai yang kini tengah mengusap sudut bibirnya sambil terengah. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan mengakui bajingan tengik itu menjadi saudaranya!  
"Kau bukan tandinganku, anak panda. Bawa pergi bunga menjijikkanmu itu dan jangan pernah lagi datang ke makam bunda!"

Akai mengangkat kepalanya, lalu terkekeh. "Hanya karena kau sabuk hitam Karate, kau pikir bisa menang hah, anak ayam! "

"Kau berandal jalanan yang menggunakan klub menggambar sebagai penenang diam saja! Kekuatanmu itu hanya merusak, makanya kau tidak pantas menjadi anak bunda Hinata!"

"Lalu kau apa, hah? Menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melawanku itu termasuk perbuatan mulia? Kau yang sama brengseknya dengan ayahmulah yang tak pantas mendampingi Ibu! "

Emosi Sanada memuncak, dengan cepat, ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan menyerang Akai dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun kali ini, Akai bisa menahannya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan. Meski harus bertarung didepan makam ibu, akan ku buktikan bahwa akulah Putra sahnya!"

Sanada menyeringai. "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, Kai, agar bunda tahu bahwa dia tidak punya anak yang lemah sepertimu!"

"Kemarilah, brengsek!"

.

Brotherhood

.  
.

Perkelahian itu tak lagi bisa dihindari. Baik Akai dan Sanada, keduanya saling menyerang dengan sepenuh hati. Tak perduli lagi tubuh mereka penuh peluh, darah, dan tanah, keduanya tetap bertarung sampai tak ada yang bisa bangun lagi.  
Hingga sang malam datang menjemput, Akai dan Sanada akhirnya berhenti. Keduanya terkapar disisi kiri dan kanan makam Hinata dengan luka disekujur tubuh. Nafas mereka terengah. Mereka mengambil udara banyak-banyak sambil mendesah keras, seakan persediaan Oksigen telah menipis.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berkelahi, yang jelas saat ini hati mereka merasa puas karena bisa melukai satu sama lain.

"Kau payah," Akai memandang langit malam yang dihias Bintang. Cuacanya cerah, dan Akai menyukainya. Karena suasana tenang seperti inilah ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan. "Kemampuan Karatemu hanya segini, huh?"

Sanada memejamkan matanya, masih mengatur napas. "Diam kau, Kai. Petarung jalanan sepertimu masih belum bisa membuatku kalah."

"Buktinya sekarang kau terkapar."

"Lalu kau apa? Berjemur seolah ini dipantai, hah? "

Akai mendecih. Namun seulas senyum tersungging diwajah tampannya. "Bodoh,"

"Kau dungu."

"Diam kau."

Sanada menyeringai. Ia membuka mata, dan menatap sang _rival_ meski terhalang oleh tumpukan tanah makam ibunya. Hening sejenak yang menyelimuti mereka berdua membuat satu pertanyaan menggelitik, terlintas dibenaknya. "Sudah berapa lama kita seperti ini? "

"Kau ini ngelantur apa?"

"Brengsek, kau tahu maksudku." balas Sanada ketus.

Akai terdiam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap gundukan tanah pusara Hinata, sambil memikirkan perkataan Sanada barusan. Ya, sudah berapa lama mereka saling bermusuhan? "Entah sudah berapa kali banyaknya kita berkelahi di depan ibu."

Hening sesaat. Namun Sanada akhirnya membalas beberapa saat kemudian. "Semua ini salahmu."

"Bajingan, itu gara-gara kau anak ayam!"

Menghela nafas pendek, Sanada kemudian menyembunyikan lagi obsidian hitamnya dan menikmati semilir angin yang berembus. Udaranya mulai dingin. "Kenapa kita bersaing menjadi anak ibu?"

Kini, Giliran Akai terdiam. Ekspresinya datar. "Karena sejak lahir memang begitu?"

"Ayahku selalu bilang, Ibu adalah istri sahnya. Tapi ayah malah menyelingkuhinya."

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban Akai barusan kembali membuat Sanada menekan rahangnya gemas. Namun ia tak berniat memukul pemuda berambut merah itu mengingat ia sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi. "Kau memang berengsek,"

Hazel Akai menerawang langit malam yang kini terhalang oleh awan. Tatapanya meredup. Ia jadi brengsek begini, mungkin karena ia mewarisi gen buruk dari sang ayah. "Ya, aku sama brengseknya dengan ayahku yang memperkosa ibu."

Sanada terdiam, mendengarkan. Keduanya kini saling berbagi puzzle yang selama ini hanya mereka dapatkan setengah-setengah bagiannya.  
Meski lebih mudah jika meminta kepingan lain dengan kepala dingin, nyatanya saat bertemu satu sama lain tidaklah semudah itu. Rasa benci akibat kesalahan sang ayah yang membuat wanita kesayangan mereka itu mati membuat Akai dan Sanada berkeras hati hingga berakhir seperti ini. Sampai detik ini.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana ibu saat masih muda." Sahut Sanada kemudian. "Tebakmu bagaimana Kai?"

"Mengalihkan topik, ha? Kau tidak mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Sanada berdecak. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya... Sekarang... Kangen bunda."

Akai terpekur. Hazelnya semakin meredup. " ... Aku juga."

"Mungkin dulu ibu anak yang biasa saja, ya disekolah?"

"Iya."

"Pasti dia tidak populer."

"Tapi dia cantik."

Sanada tersenyum. "Aku setuju."

"Ibu pasti sangat manis."

"Ya, meski dia tidak populer, tapi dia baik hati."

"Kemudian kelebihan itu akhirnya disadari, ada kakak kelas yang suka padanya dan memaksa ibu menjadi kekasihnya."

Kening Sanada mengernyit mengharapkan jawaban. "Kakak kelas?"

"Ya, namanya Rai Gaara. Si brengsek penerus Sabaku Corp yang urakan, dan suka main wanita. Ia sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Ibu, namun ibu menolaknya karena ia seorang berandal. Si brengsek yang tidak menerima penolakan akhirnya malah memperkosa ibu sebagai pelampiasan harga dirinya yang terluka. Lalu lahirlah berengsek yang lainnya." kata Akai panjang lebar. "Itu menurutku,"

Sanada membatu saat mengetahui kebenaran tersebut. Selama ini yang ia tahu, Ayah Akai hanya memperkosa ibunya. Dan Akai tidak terima jika Sanada jadi anak Hinata juga. Namun kalimat penuh umpatan yang Akai gunakan untuk dirinya dan ayahnya barusan, membuat Sanada tersadar bahwa Akai memiliki hati nurani dan rasa bersalah. Sama seperti dirinya.  
Ternyata, Akai tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Sepertinya keluarga Hyuuga malu," sambung Sanada sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. "Ibu dijodohkan dengan bungsu dari Uchiha, demi menutup aib mereka. Setelah ibu melahirkan anak pertama, anak itu diberikan pada ayahnya. Dan untuk menutup desas-desus ibu hamil anak orang lain, ibu terpaksa mengandung lagi anak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Selama pernikahan mereka, brengsek Uchiha itu sama sekali tak pernah menganggap keberadaan ibu. Ia malah asyik dengan hubungannya dahulu, bersama Nakagawa Karin."

Sanada mengambil jeda. Ia mengatur napas supaya dadanya tidak terlalu sesak. "Dan karena trauma yang mendalam dari 'hubungan' sebelumnya, pernikahan paksa tanpa Cinta yang membuat ibu semakin menderita, juga perlakuan sang suami yang membuat batin maupun fisik ibu semakin terluka, pada saat melahirkan Putra keduanya ia akhirnya menyerah."

"Ibu sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa." Sanada terisak. "Itu menurutku," tutupnya.

Akai teridam memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Sebab itulah kini Hyuuga juga merasa bersalah."

Sanada menelan ludahnya susah payah, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat. "Tapi Hyuuga terlalu tinggi harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf. Jadilah seperti ini sekarang,"

Si pemuda dari keluarga Rai terduduk, ia tak memperdulikan rasa ngilu yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya akibat gerakannya barusan. Dengan simpati, ditatapnya sang adik yang kini menangis dalam diam dengan mata yang ditutupi oleh lengan kirinya. Hati Akai tergerak. Sebenci apapun Akai pada Sanada, semuak apapun ia,  
Bagaimanapun juga, Sanada tetap saudaranya.

"Kita terlalu egois dengan memendam masalah ini sendiri. Terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf, terlalu tinggi harga diri kita untuk merasa kalah dan malah menyalahkan orang lain." ujar Akai dengan nada bergetar.  
Ia benar. Apa yang ia ucapkan itu benar adanya.  
Gaara yang terlalu angkuh untuk meminta maaf, Sasuke yang terlalu munafik untuk mengakui kesalahanya, dan keluarga Hyuuga yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri mereka untuk menyesal, saling menyalahkan satu sama lainnya ketika keberadaan orang yang menjadi korban dari semua itu baru disadari setelah ia pergi untuk selamanya-lamanya.

Dia adalah ibu mereka, Hyuuga Hinata. "Bahkan sampai meninggal pun, ibu masih harus menyaksikan kita berkelahi didepan makamnya."

Sanada terdiam. Ia menangis lebih keras dalam diam.  
Ia yang selama ini merasa hebat dan jadi Putra yang bermartabat, merasa hina. Ia masih labil, dan gampang terpancing emosi dengan ledekan kecil yang Akai lemparkan padanya. Ia pikir ia yang terhebat hingga pantas menjadi Putra dari Hinata, tapi ternyata ia salah. Ia masih bocah. Ia bahkan semakin membuat ibunya sedih dengan berkelahi dengan sang kakak seperti ini.  
"Kita bodoh,"

Akai mengangguk. Ia melempar pandangannya kesamping. Sebisa mungkin menahan luapan emosi yang kini membuncah dalam dadanya. Sanada benar. "Ya, kita memang bodoh."

Hening lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya suara jangkrik dan gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin yang terdengar. Baik Akai dan Sanada, memilih diam untuk meruntuki diri masing-masing yang sama bodohnya dengan ayah mereka. Mengapa mereka baru tersadar sekarang?

Setelah lama terdiam, Akai membuka kembali pembicaraan. "Setidaknya kau bisa tinggal bersama ibu."

"Setidaknya, kau bisa merasakan Air Susu Ibu."

Lalu sunyi lagi. Niat Akai untuk menghibur Sanada, menguap begitu saja ketika lagi-lagi kenyataan yang menyakitkan terbuka. Ya, sejujurnya ia sedikit iri pada Sanada yang bisa tinggal dengan ibunya sebagai satu keluarga meski Sasuke menyelingkuhinya. Namun, kenyataan bahwa Hinata meninggal sesaat setelah Sanada lahir, membuat Akai senang sekaligus sedih bahwa ia sempat meminum ASI Hinata walau hanya sebentar. Ia sedikit beruntung dibanding Sanada.

Suara langkah kaki yang menginjak rumput kering terdengar begitu ringan. Hal itu membuat Akai menoleh, dan mendapati wanita bergaun putih tengah mendekati mereka dengan wajah yang terkejut. "Astaga anak muda, apa yang kalian lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

Sanada yang mendengar suara seseorang, buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan duduk. Ia gelagapan ketika mengetahui ada orang lain yang datang. "Oh, ka-kami sedang ziarah."

"Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kalian penuh luka begini?!" wanita berambut sepundak itu kembali memekik. Kaget dengan dua anak muda yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka memar.

Gawat jika sampai ada saksi. Bisa-bisa mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah sungguhan jika Hanabi tahu nanti.  
"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan pulang sekarang." Akai bangkit. Ia Mengambil tas selempangnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sanada supaya melakukan hal yang sama. Meski Akai terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya, ia menggigit bibir dalamnya untuk menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Sebelum Sanada menerima uluran Akai, wanita itu kembali bersuara. "Tunggu sebentar, biar ku obati luka kalian!"

Lalu dengan buru-buru, wanita berusia sekitar awal tiga puluh lima tahun itu mengambil obat salep di dalam tas kecilnya dan mengolesi luka dua pemuda itu bergantian. Hanya tiga menit waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk mengoleskan salep itu pada wajah, tangan dan bagian tubuh yang terbuka. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum lega.  
"Baiklah, sudah selesai."

"Hn."

"Terimaksih." Sanada masih diposisi duduknya ketika wanita itu memberikan salep tersebut padanya.  
"Kenapa diberikan?"

"Simpan saja. Kalian membutuhkannya."

"Kau bertanya apa yang kami lakukan, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Akai menatap tajam wanita berambut hitam yang berlutut didepan Sanada. Ia tampak waspada.

"Aku baru ada waktu untuk berkunjung,"

"Malam-malam begini? Sendiri?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kakakku menunggu di depan gerbang, lagipula hanya sebentar."

Akai dan Sanada menolehkan kepala mereka ke gerbang. Dan mendapati sebuah mobil hitam terparkir rapi disana. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tampak sedang merokok sambil duduk di bemper depan. Keduanya lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, mengapa kalian bisa terluka seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Kami berkelahi."

Akai langsung menatap Sanada tajam. Namun Sanada mengacuhkannya.

Sontak, jawaban si pemuda berambut gelap membuat wanita itu kembali terkejut. "Kalian? Berkelahi? Kenapa?!"

Akai bersedekap tangan, dan melemparkan pandangan matanya kesamping. Ia kurang suka dengan seseorang yang ikut campur masalahnya. "Urusan keluaraga."  
Tapi anehnya, mulutnya mengatakan hal itu begitu saja.

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana? Kalian bisa pulang, kan?"

Sanada meringis. "B-bisa kok, masalah kami sudah selesai. Hanya saja dengan ayah kami belum."

Wanita bermata ungu cerah itu memasang raut wajah yang khawatir. Dengan lembut, disentuhnya lengan Sanada dan menatap pemuda Uchiha itu dalam. "Kenapa dengan ayah kalian?" 

.

.  
Brotherhood

. 

Akai dan Sanada menceritakan masalah mereka pada wanita yang mereka ketahui namanya sebagai Sunny. Aneh memang karena mereka bisa bercerita dengan leluasa seperti itu meski baru bertemu pertama kali, namun mereka tak ambil pusing. Rasa nyaman yang mereka rasakan saat berada di dekat wanita itu, membuat Akai dan Sarada semakin terbuka dan bercerita panjang lebar.

"Aku yakin ibu kalian sudah bahagia di sana. Sekarang, tugas kalian adalah membuat kedua ayah kalian dan keluarga besar itu akur lagi." saran Sunny. "Memang agak berat sih,"

"Kau gila?! Bisa perang dunia jika kami mempertemukan mereka!"

Sanada mengangguk setuju. "Tidak semudah itu melakukannya,"

"Penyesalan memang datang terlambat." Kata Sunny akhirnya. "Tapi akan ada penyesalan yang lain lagi jika kalian tidak melakukannya sekarang,"

Akai menatap wanita berparas cantik itu dalam diam. Namun, ia membenarkan perkataannya barusan. "Semua butuh waktu."

"Kau benar, Kai. Semua butuh waktu," ujar Sunny menatap mata Hazel itu dalam. Detik itu juga, Akai merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam dadanya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.  
Waktu seakan berjalan lambat.

"Tapi syukurlah sekarang kalian sudah sadar dan bisa saling memaafkan. Bukankah itu hal yang Bagus?"

Akai kembali membuang muka. Wajahnya merona. "S-siapa yang menerima dia?!" ia salah tingkah.

Begitupun Sanada. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu melakukan hal yang sama. "A-aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Sunny tertawa dengan tingkah dua pemuda yang menurutnya lucu tersebut. Dengan gerakan anggun, ia menutup bibirnya supaya tidak tertawa berlebihan. "Kalian sangat menggemaskan,"

"Dia yang lucu, mirip anak-anak." Sahut Akai cepat.

"Tidak, kau yang masih seperi bocah!" Sahut Sanada.

Sunny kembali tersenyum. Namun ia segera melihat jam di tangan kirinya, dan bangkit. "Oh sudah hampir jam 9, kita harus pulang!"

Akai dan Sanada saling bertatapan. Gawat, ayah mereka akan pulang satu jam lagi!

"Kita pulang sekarang," kata Akai tegas.

Sanada mengangguk. "Gawat jika ayah tahu,"

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Dua pemuda itu kembali saling berpandangan, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Akai, Sanada, dan Sunny berpisah di gerbang pemakaman. Namun sebelum mereka pergi, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tadi memarahi mereka berdua karena berkelahi di kuburan sampai malam.  
"Pokoknya hentikan kegilaan itu! Jangan membuat masalah lagi, mengerti?!"

Yang dibalas oleh naiknya sebelah alis Akai dan Sanada. Memangnya dia siapa sampai memarahi mereka begitu, huh?  
Pamannya juga bukan!

"Aku punya hadiah kecil untuk kalian," Kata Sunny sambil mengeluarkan dua buah kotak seukuran snack makanan. "Dibuka saat sampai rumah ya?"

"Apa ini?" tanya Sanada penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang kalian harus pulang! Hati-hati di jalan ya?"

"Hn,"

Sunny tersenyum, ia lalu merangkul kedua pemuda itu sejenak. Menikmati waktu berharga yang mereka habiskan selama beberapa menit sebelumnya. Karena ia tidak tahu, kapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan dua pemuda yang telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, Akai dan Sanada hanya bisa mematung. Mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kenyamanan yang wanita itu lagi-lagi berikan. Aroma lavender lembut dan dekapan hangat yang Sunny tawarkan membuat mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan menikmati perlakuan hangat itu selama beberapa saat.  
Menyenangkan.

Sunny melepas pelukannya. Kemudian mengambil sekantung _cinamons roll_ yang ada di dalam mobil. "Makanlah saat dijalan pulang, kalian pasti lapar."

"Aku tidak suka manis,"

"Wuahh, kau tahu kesukaanku!" Sanada langsung menerima bingkisan itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Terimakasih! "

"Sama-sama, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Akai menatap wajah Sunny lekat-lekat. Lalu setelah jeda beberapa saat, ia akhirnya menjawab. "Hm, sampai jumpa."

"Coba makanlah, Kai. Sedikit saja ya?" ujar Sunny sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hn,"

"Ingat pesanku, bocah!"

Apa-apaan sih, laki-laki itu?!

"Ssh, Nii-san, jangan begitu."

"Sampai jumpa Sunny!" Sanada dan Kai membalikkan badan, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Mereka harus mengejar bus yang haltenya terletak agak jauh.

Sunny tersenyum, sambil terus melambaikan tangannya dengan ritme yang lebih pelan. Mata ungu cantiknya, memandang punggung dua pemuda yang kini mulai menjauh meninggalkannya. "Salam pada ayah kalian ya, buat mereka akur!"

Akai dan Sanada hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa membalikkan badan. Mereka terus berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Tatapan mata itu meredup. Lalu perlahan, manik ungu tersebut berubah menjadi Amethyst yang berhiaskan oleh warna lavender dipupilnya.  
Kemudian, rambut wanita tersebut juga memanjang sampai sepunggung. Warnanya pun berubah menjadi biru tua.  
Ya, dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terimakasih sudah berbaikan, putraku."


End file.
